Under the Big Top
by seattlecsigeek
Summary: Sara's first trip to the circus. Contains sexually explicit scenes. For adults only. Please read responsibly.


**Title: Under the Big Top  
****Rating:** NC-17 (Adults only – sexually explicit)  
**Authors:** Seattlecsifan and CSIGeekFan  
**Summary:** Sara's first trip to a circus.  
**A/N:** To Maverick. Happy birthday! I do believe you provided a few prompts: a bag of peas, an aglet (the end of the shoelace), Chapstick, mixed martial arts, Poptarts, baby oil, and a panda bear.

**WARNING: Contains sexually explicit scenes. For adults only. Please read responsibly.**

**Grissom's Point of View**

I don't know why, but I was surprised when Sara told me she'd never been to the circus. I realize that she didn't get to experience a lot of the typical joys of childhood, but to never have been to the circus seemed somehow wrong.

When I saw the newspaper add for the traveling circus a couple of days later I thought it must've been fate. I was quite proud of myself when I saw Sara's face light up at the sight of the two tickets I'd bought.

My childhood memories of the circus came to life as we entered the big top. The smell of animals, sawdust and popcorn; the jugglers, magicians and clowns with their trained dogs wearing tutus. The tent was already crowded with families, so we made our way up to the top of the bleachers to find two seats together.

The animal parade was led off by the elephants in their finery, their feather headdresses strangely reminding me of Greg Sanders. They were followed by the giant panda, his coat a glossy black and white. Next came the animals in cages- lions, and tigers and bears. I glanced at Sara and her eyes were as round as saucers.

After the animal parade, the lights dimmed and lasers picked out acrobats in colorful costumes bounding around the central ring. Next, black clad acrobats looking like martial arts warriors slid down from the top of the tent on ropes and staged a mock battle with the ones in colored costumes. Sara's hand clasped mine as they chased and grappled, finally running from the tent.

I really couldn't tell you in what order the remaining acts came, as my attention was taken up admiring the beautiful brunette sitting next to me. I _can_ tell you that Sara enjoyed the show, clapping and squealing, sitting on the edge of her seat. After the trapeze artist, clowns and animals had finished and the crowd had thinned we found ourselves alone at the top of the bleachers.

"I can see you liked it," I said and watched her throw her head back and laugh.

"Thank you, Gil," She said, as she wrapped her arm around my waste, snuggling against my side. I hugged her to my chest and we sat for what could have been hours. Finally she said, "We're the only ones here. We should probably go."

Standing, I took her hand and we started down the steps of the bleachers, side by side. Sara suddenly stopped. The aglet of her shoelace had gotten caught in the stairs and as I reached down to un-snag it she yanked hard enough to pull it loose, sending herself tumbling.

That's why, an hour and a half later we were waiting for Greg Sanders to pick us up from the hospital, where we had been deposited by the EMT's who'd picked us up at the circus. No serious damage had been done, and the pain medications we were given were definitely doing their jobs.

Greg arrived and I helped an unsteady Sara to her feet. She leaned against me and hobbled out to the waiting Denali on her sprained ankle. After we were ensconced in the back seat I pulled her over to lean against me and she started to giggle, pointing at my swollen wrist and her swollen ankle.

"Hey driver," she said, leaning forward to talk to Greg. "I need you to stop at the store near our house." Collapsing back next to me she shrugged, "I really want some pop tarts."

Looking at our sprained limbs I added, "I think we may want a couple of bags of peas, too." At Greg's puzzled look from the rearview mirror, I explained, "I'll have you know, bags of frozen peas make an outstanding ice pack, Greggo." Sara seemed to find this amusing and started to giggle against my side again.

"Hey Sara, do you have a tube of Chapstick I could borrow?" Greg asked from the front seat.

Sara's eyes were closed and she didn't seem to notice Greg's question, so I slid my hand into her pocket to get the stick of lip balm she nearly always carried. Then she opened her big brown eyes and turned to look at me, murmuring, "Hey, baby."

I abandoned my quest for the Chapstick and homed in on her mouth instead. When she parted her lips for my questing tongue and whimpered, I could feel the first stirrings of arousal.

Breaking off the kiss for much needed air, I whispered in her ear, "Honey, you are my definition of beautiful."

All too suddenly the car lurched to a stop and Sara asked, "Gris? Why is your hand in my pants?"

It took a couple of moments, and the sight of Greg standing nervously outside the truck, for me to remember my reason. "Greg wanted to borrow your Chapstick."

When Sara turned to Greg, he held up a hand saying, "No. I'm fine, Sara. We're at the store, so I can get my own."

Before I had figured out what we were doing at the store, it seemed we were inside the front door to our house, with Greg beating a hasty retreat. Which really was a shame…really, because even though it's cliché, I truly enjoy shopping for frozen foods with Sara.

"Was it just me or did Greg leave awfully quick?" Sara asked, grinning at me as she swayed unsteadily against my side.

Grinning back at her , I thought about Greg's quick departure. "I don't know why. He seemed to get a little ruffled when I went to retrieve your Chapstick."

Leaning against each other, we slowly made our way to the stairs. Sara heaved a heavy sigh and said with a heavy dose of irony, "This ought to be fun."

After staring at the flight of steps for several minutes, Sara abruptly sat down and started to slowly lower herself down the flight, one step at a time. Her giggles quickly turning to a full forced gale of laughter as I repeatedly forgot not to use my injured hand, resulting in a few choice profanities.

""It's not funny," I tried to say with a straight face, but the situation _was_ funny, and as the old Dick and Jane books came to mind I started to laugh. _See Sara stumble. See Sara fall. See Sara knock Grissom on his ass._

As soon as I laughed I could feel every bump and bruise. What I needed was a good soak. A good soak in a hot tub with a lovely brunette. "Why don't you stay right here, dear." I wandered off through the kitchen in the general direction of the master bath, stopping to grab the Epsom salts on my way.

Starting the water, I reached down to plug the tub and added a couple of handfuls of manganese…magnesium sulf…of salt, and an ounce or two of baby oil. I lit the candles that were scattered around the room and turned off the lights on my way out.

I returned to Sara, helping her up and letting her lean against me as we slowly made our way through the kitchen. Taking the opportunity presented, I buried my nose in her hair and pulled her tighter against my side.

"I started a bath," I said softly. "I thought perhaps we could soak in the tub."

I helped Sara to the toilet, so she could sit down and take off her shoes and socks. I shut off the taps and turned, watching her wince as she pulled the sock off her swollen ankle. She then stood to strip off her shirt and slacks and I watched, transfixed, as more and more of her pale skin was uncovered.

When she waggled her eyebrows at me I laughed and reached for the buttons on my shirt, forgetting about my own injury until I moved my hand and winced myself.

Seeing me struggle, Sara hobbled over and reached up to the first button, "Hmmm…let me," she said before she lowered her head to kiss my chest. As she worked her hands down the front of my shirt, her kisses followed behind until she sank to her knees in front of me.

When I reached for the buckle of my belt Sara swatted my hand aside and undid the fastener herself, her hands rubbing enticingly against the bulge in my blue jeans as she pushed the button through its hole and lowered the zipper on my fly. Unwilling to wait, I shoved the denim down and kicked it aside, pulling Sara to her feet and guiding her to the tub.

I helped her slowly sit and then settled in behind her, both of us leaning back into the hot, soothing water with a sigh. The Epsom salts and baby oil made the water feel amazingly sensual - silky and smooth.

I started to glide my hands over Sara's shoulders and neck, the baby oil making every thing feel smooth and erotic. I could feel my cock start to throb, and Sara must've too, because she started to push back against me, grinding from side to side.

I reached around to tease her nipples and she twisted around so she was facing me, sliding her slick body against me. Sara tilted her head up towards me and I dipped mine to meet her in a kiss. I opened my mouth and her tongue darted in to tease me - probing and retreating, and probing again.

Grasping her firmly by the hips, I urged Sara up and over my legs so that she was straddling me. Grasping my erection I rubbed it against her thigh, a low moan escaping my mouth unbidden. Sara grabbed a handful of my hair and pushed my head back so she could kiss me, her body sliding against mine in the slippery water.

Sliding my hand down her back I found her butt and pulled her tight against my hips. I thrust my tongue into her mouth rhythmically in a preview of what I was going to do to her pussy with my cock. Her nipples felt like pebbles rubbing against my chest and I broke away from her mouth to search one out, sucking it in roughly, listening for Sara's gasp.

She lifted up on her knees then and stared me in the eyes as she reached down to grasp my cock and guide it to her opening, lowering herself until just the head was inside her. Closing her eyes she rocked her hips slightly forward and back, arching her back and thrusting her breast forward.

I reached up to twist first one nipple and then the other, watching as she bit her lower lip. Sara grasped the sides of the tub and her hips began to gyrate a little more frantically.

Lowering my hand, I rubbed my thumb over her clit and she finally sank herself down onto me in one frantic plunge. She ground herself against me before rising and starting to rock up and down. Grasping her by the hips I began to thrust up to meet her strokes. Harder and faster I drove into her. My groans matched hers as we both strove for release.

When Sara's hand snaked down between us and started to rub her clit I knew she was almost there and I thrust as deeply as I could. I watched her face as the frown of concentration turned to gasps of orgasm. As her body grasped mine I bucked my hips up to empty myself into her, clenching my eyes and grunting out unintelligible words.

Sara slumped down onto my chest in the now tepid water. She curled herself lazily against me and I thought to myself that somehow this was just perfectly right.

**Sara's Point of View**

Sara was amazed at the sight before her, as she made her way toward the tents of the circus. The white roof of the big top held taut against the breeze flowing around her, as the red and white stripe walls flowed just slightly at the base in areas. Smiling, she snuck a glance at the man holding her hand and leading her toward the entrance.

When they'd talked about going to fairs and carnivals as kids, Grissom had mentioned that he always enjoyed the circus. In response, she'd said, "Never been to one." So when he'd shown up with two tickets to a traveling circus, she'd been touched. It was something she'd always wanted to do as a young girl, and never had the chance. Handing her the tickets earlier in the day, he'd said, "Everyone should go to a circus."

Squeezing her hand, he leaned in and asked, "Are you ready to go in?"

Feeling giddy, she impulsively wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezed and laughed, "Absolutely," into his chest. Hand-in-hand, they entered the round top. Hundreds of people were already seated, and they found themselves making their way up the portable metal bleacher stairs toward the top row.

The elephants were already walking around the perimeter of the arena, and Sara let herself relax and enjoy the show. Next up was the panda bear that was led out by a trainer. Everyone ooh'd and ahh'd as the beautiful black and white creature walked around the interior circle, and was then led back out.

This bit of intermission gave the acrobats time to set up, and as the lights dimmed, laser lights swept around the room. Tight rope walkers and acrobats spent tense, blissful minutes performing a beautiful dance that had her enthralled. When the colorfully dressed performers were met by more acrobats sliding down ropes suspended from the roof, it almost looked like a brilliantly staged combat between the royally garbed 'good guys' and ninja garbed 'bad guys'. Their movements were beautiful and smooth, and Sara admired the way they seemed to be performing martial arts suspended in midair.

By the time the show ended, she felt a sense of elation. Not wanting to move, she watched as everyone else in the bleachers made their way down the stairs and toward the door.

"I can see you liked it," Grissom said, and she laughed.

"Thank you, Gil," she said, and leaned into him as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Together, they just waited, enjoying the moment of quiet in the midst of the chaos of the droves leaving.

Eventually, she murmured, "We're the only ones here. We should probably go."

Standing, he held out a hand, which she gratefully accepted. Side-by-side in the semi-narrow metal staircase, they started down. They'd only made it halfway before Sara's shoelace got snagged. The little plastic piece on the end – the aglet – had gotten snagged on the stair, where it met up with the bottom of the railing. Grunting, she pulled her foot, and that plastic seemed to only jam in further. For that matter, it wasn't until the third hard tug, when it really moved. Not only did Sara become unstuck, but the force of the yank, as she'd thrown her weight into it, sent both her and Grissom launching down the remaining ten stairs.

**X X X**

Greg stared in his rearview mirror at the couple in the back seat. When he'd picked up Sara and Grissom from the hospital, her foot had been massively swollen, as had Grissom's wrist. They'd both been very very happy, though. Apparently neither had a very high tolerance for narcotic pain killers.

"Hey driver," Sara laughed, catching Greg's eye in the rearview mirror. "I need you to stop at the store near our house."

At his questioning look, Sara closed her eyes and sighed, "I really want some pop tarts." Moments later, Grissom added, "I think we may want a couple bags of peas." She was staring at the beautiful lights of the city dancing in her drug-induced gaze until they began to drift and close; and she snickered when Grissom said, "I'll have you know, bags of frozen peas make an outstanding ice pack, Greggo."

When Greg asked, "Hey Sara, do you have a tube of Chapstick I could borrow?" she was surprised to suddenly feel fingers slide into the front pocket of her trousers. Opening her eyes, she turned her head.

"Hey, baby," she murmured as he lowered his head and caught her lips. When she parted her lips, a whimper escaped as his tongue invaded. By the time he pulled back, she felt flush and was having a hard time catching her breath. She smiled when he placed his lips next to her ear and whispered, "Honey, you are my definition of beautiful." – she felt giddy.

The abrupt stop of the car, with Greg simultaneously unbuckling his seatbelt, opening the car door, and launching himself from the vehicle had Sara staring at him. It wasn't until she felt fingers moving in her pants pocket that she said, "Gris? Why is your hand in my pants?"

Sara thought Greg paled a bit when Grissom replied, "Greg wanted to borrow your Chapstick."

She opened her mouth to speak, only to have Greg holding up a hand saying, "No. I'm fine, Sara. We're at the store, so I can get my own."

Making their way into the grocery store, Sara was surprised to find herself back out in the car and heading toward her and Grissom's house in less than five minutes. When the front door to their home slammed shortly after being led in, Sara turned to Grissom and then glanced over at the door.

"Was it just me or did Greg leave awfully quick?" she asked, wobbling a bit on her one good foot and grinning like a loon at her lover.

"I don't know why. He seemed to get a little ruffled when I went to retrieve your Chapstick," Grissom said, with a rather large grin, glazed eyes, and slightly slurred words.

When she glanced at the stairs leading down, Sara let out a sigh and said, "This ought to be fun."

**X X X**

By the time they made it to the bottom of the stairs, they were both laughing hysterically, and Sara was positive it had taken 20 minutes to get down that single flight of steps. Sara had found the only way she could make the descent was on her butt, so she slid down one step at a time, while Grissom kept grabbing the railing with his injured hand. The fourth time he did this, Sara had found herself unable to move at all. She'd been laughing so hard, tears poured out of her eyes. Eventually, Grissom's grumbled, "It's not funny," gave way to a chuckle.

"Why don't you stay right here, dear," Grissom said, and Sara leaned a little against the railing. As she waited, tilting her head against the railing a bit, she began to chuckle at the thought, _I wonder who has the worst injury. Maybe I should get a ruler._ That thought fled, as the next thought of _Wonder if the Seahawks will make it to the Superbowl this year_ took its place.

Within moments, he returned, and helped her to her feet. Inch by inch they made their way toward their bedroom, and with each step she could hear the sound of water running get a little louder.

"I started a bath," he murmured. "I thought perhaps we could soak in the tub."

Sitting on the toilet seat, Sara carefully slid off her shoes and socks. Her brows shot up when she saw the yellowish-purple of the bruising had already sunk in. Shrugging it off, she looked over at the bath, and softly smiled. _Of course he would think of something like this,_ she thought. Inside, she felt that part of her that always seemed so wound up release just a bit, and she grinned.

Standing, she stripped off her pale green shirt, and let her tan trousers fall to the ground. She grinned at him and waggled her eyebrows. Grissom's laugh faded to a grimace, though, when he raised his swollen hand to unbutton his shirt.

"Hmmm… let me," Sara said, pulling him slowly closer. Flicking open the buttons one by one, she let her tongue dance across the exposed flesh. Sinking to her knees, her foot throbbed for a moment, until she adjusted her position. When he started to move his hand toward his belt buckle, she swatted it away. She was having too much fun doing this on her own, and she was enticed by the way his erection pressed against the material of his pants.

She didn't get much of a chance to admire that outline of him pressed against his jeans for long. As soon as she'd unbuttoned his pants and started working down his zipper, he was roughly pushing his jeans down his hips, trying to get away from them. And Sara was given a glorious view of him.

_To pout or not to pout_, Sara thought, when his hands gently helped her stand. _I liked the view._ However, that thought was replaced by the sensation of the water as he helped her hobble into the tub. When she was finally settled, with Grissom behind her, she let her hands run up through the water, and smiled. _Baby oil_, she thought. _Mmmmmm._

The feel of the soothing oil against her skin as he rubbed his hands up her back felt like blissful fire, and she didn't know whether to moan in ecstasy or comfort. The slick feel against his calloused fingers was quite possibly the most erotic touch he'd ever given her and she arched her back slightly. Scooting back, trying to get closer to the sensations, she could feel his arousal pressed up against her. It always amazed her how hot he could get and she moved her hips around to grind against him a bit, knowing he'd like it. He always seemed to like it when she rubbed or fondled him.

When she felt his hands cover her breasts, she gave into a sigh, and felt a gasp catch in her throat when he began to pinch and rub and her taut nipples. Unable to wait any longer, she turned a bit, catching his mouth. His tongue could do amazing things to her, and for a moment, he thrust it deep into her mouth. She took it as a reminder of what he could do with that thickening cock and felt her heart race.

Sitting up a bit, she began to turn and felt his good hand on her hip, helping guide her. Eventually, she turned around, straddling herself over him, and relishing the feel of rough heat running through her nipples as they slid against slick skin. With a trembling hand, she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back to feast on his mouth and neck.

When his hands moved down and grabbed her ass, pulling her against him against, she gave out a whimpering gasp. The gasp turned to something more of a moan as his mouth closed over a nipple. The tug and pull of teeth and tongue scraping over the sensitive pebble had her writhing, until she pulled back and sat up higher on her knees.

As she reached for his cock, she watched his storming eyes glaze, and she helped guide him just a fraction into her opening. The feel of the head of him in her would always be the most profoundly erotic thing in the universe to her. The ways she could move and grind against him, knowing that sensitive part of him was immersed in her, hot and wet, always gave her a secret delight. Arching her chest forward, she felt his mouth begin to suckle on a nipple, but held off sinking onto him until she felt his hand rub her clit, making the sensitive nub throb. The fever of need coursing through her demanded more.

With a single movement, she spread her legs a bit more and impaled herself on his rigid length. She ground herself against him, reveling in the feel of every long, hard inch of him sunk inside her, before slowly rocking back and forth. Her foot, still aching, would allow movement only so far, so she was thrilled when he began to thrust himself into her, matching her pace. With each pulsing drive into her, her breathing became more rapid, the sensations became stronger, and the closer she was to coming.

On the edge of the orgasm, she reached down between her legs and began to rub herself. All she could think was, _So close. So close. So close,_ as she bit at the inside of her lip. Each thrust met each touch and rub, until a world of sensation flowed between her legs where his cock filled her. As she clenched around him, she began to feel a desperation in his thrusts, along with low, moaning words.

The feel of his throbbing cock shooting cum into her made her clench even harder around him, until they both calmed, wrapped around each other in the cooling water.

As he wrapped his arms around her, warding off the oncoming chill, she relaxed into his embrace. All she could think was just how perfect the day had been.


End file.
